The present invention deals with a means of providing a combustible fuel-air dispersion.
Some difficulties associated with combustible fuel-air dispersion devices include a construction from metal or from a combination of metal and plastic which requires tedious machine shop work for manufacture and assembly.
One object of this invention is to provide an extremely small liquid fuel bottle; the bottle can hold 264 ml of liquid fuel, believed to be the smallest ever used to create an unconfined fuel-air explosion. Such a device has successfully performed using an amount of combustible fluid approximately one-half the required volume previously expected. A construction of this invention, devoid of metal, eliminates the danger of fragmentation, a considerable hazard. A second feature is the ability to dispose only a small amount of noncombustible agent, or subsequent gross explosion, or ignition of the air-suspended mixture of combustible agent.